The invention in question is connected with the forming of a machine reel or customer reel in the material web machine. The invention out in more detail is connected to the reeling method and to a system as for control a reeling profile a material web reel, like a machine reel or a customer reel.
In the future the processing machines of different material webs are pointed to, for the sake of simplicity, with the qualifier the material web machine, which can be the processing machine of the stretching, web in ever what web-like form. The processing machine of the web is a fiber web machine or a paper machine and/or cardboard machine advantageously. The different webs are referred to with the qualifier in the future for the sake of simplicity, the material web, which is a material web, which stretches advantageously and in general means all kinds of webs; more advantageously, generally a fiber web which means different paper webs and cardboard webs and tissue webs and cloth webs etc.; and especially paper web and/or cardboard web.
A method for commanding the reeling profile of the material web reel has been improved especially as the target of the invention a stretching material web when, in the forming of the reel it is reeled when, profiling devices that have been arranged in the material web machine are used around the reeling core or around a similar heart in regard to CD-the directional, in other words, that is, in regard to a machine direction, MD-direction, a direction in the adjustment of transverse directional profiles and a material web track. A system has also been improved as the target of the invention especially out a stretching material web to command the reeling profile of the material web reel, in the forming of the reel as it is reeled, around the reeling core or around the similar heart, when in the adjustment of the CD-directional profiles of the material web track, profiling devices, which have been arranged in the material web machine, are used. The target of the invention in question also is a measuring device as a special target for the measuring of the CD-directional hardness profile of the material web reel which measuring device includes the measuring end of the hardness indicator, which is connected with the load tool which loads the measuring head against around the one turning when turning and outer surface of its central axis of rotation of the material web reel which grows in the direction of the radius.
In the material web machine, the material web in other words web track is reeled around a reel-up core, a reel-up heart, a center cartridge, a tampur roll, a reel-up iron bar or a similar center element. In the future the center elements of this kind are pointed to for the sake of simplicity with the definition a reeling core. The reel, which is formed in the reeling, is pressed around the reeling core against the reeling cylinder, reeling reel-up or a corresponding, where it is referred to in the future for the sake of simplicity with the definition a reeling reel-up.
In the forming of the reel it is reeled around the reeling core a stretching web. Every additional layer causes the increase in the parallel with the radius strain and the compaction of the layers below. When a layer ends up in inner parts, their circumference will become smaller. A certain circumference is corresponded by a certain stretch, in other words when a stretch becomes smaller, the strain of the web will also become smaller. An equilibrium, where the parallel with the radius of the reel bearing stress and the parallel with the tangent tensile stress reach the regular value if the strain of the web which has dominated in the reeling has been a constant will be reached this way in the inner parts of the reel. A reel becomes tighter and a constant strain state is reached on the deeper from the surface of the reel the smaller it is a ratio between the machine or MD-directional modulus of elasticity and the reel radius directional modulus. Thus by the control of the modulus of elasticity the forming of the homogenous reel can be influenced significantly. In the inner parts of the reel, the MD-directional strain of the web can be even negative. From the point of view of the runnability, even a negative strain is an advantage, because the material web, such as for example paper, does not lose its stretching ability. If a strain is not even and the reel has been forced to be under a varying load, the folding of layers can be perceived especially in the ends in the area of the negative strain. On the surface of the reel, the material web has to be again a subordinate to the tensile stress whereby the stretching ability of surface layers becomes smaller.
This explains in its part during the next unwinding, in the so-called flying seaming, the track breaks, which take place more generally than would be normal.
The even properties of the web in the CD-direction also are important to accomplish the good quality of the reel. However, there are always CD-directional variations in practice in the web. The thickness of the material web and the density should be even in the strain, which dominates in the reel so that the homogenous reel from its structure would be possible. Furthermore, the length and stretchability of the web affect the stability of the strains of the reel in addition to thickness and the compressibility. Perhaps in the reel, an even strain is obtained in the direction of the axis if the relation of the length variation and thickness variation of the web is constant (π). 3 μm local change, for example, in the thickness (65 g/m2, 1200 kg/m3: 57 μm 2200 among others/54 μm 2148 mm) 26 mm causes the change in the radius of the reel. The uneven hardness profile of the CD-direction can come to the reel thus when at the same time the thick section of the web is a tight and thin loose section.
Many kinds of faults to be perceived are found in the reels also with eyes. The good reel should be cylinder-shaped and homogenous from its structure. The most ordinary reeling faults are the loose bottom, so-called pot head, bags, rents, the wrinkles and the non-round reels. In the level of the technique the one forming and/or becoming to be the identification of the reel faults of the reel is known many kinds of solutions.
It will form into a problem in material web machines to be equipped with in-line cutting stations, production disturbances that are caused by the quality of the machine reel on cutting stations, operation of which is automated and occupation of which is minor. With the present methods quality of the reel; that is, reel-up faults, a handling of the machine reel, an intermediate storing fault; one cannot control carefully enough when the reel is transferred to the unwinding of the cutting station, in-line. Furthermore, the defects in quality of the machine reel cause track breaks and wreck on the cutting station and on the other hand, because of on the other hand, the decrease of the operating personnel are not labour to the dismantling of a break reject, which is created with the cutting station and of break situations any more.
It is essential that in addition to the reeling tightness (WIN-WOT) caused of a reeling nip and reeling power the smoothness of the CD-directional hardness profile of the forming reel also affects the forming of the reel. The line load of the nip and the circumferential pulling or reeling power, by which the internal tightness δ of the reel mainly forms, affect strongest to the tightness inside the reeling nip. The modern technology can be used to measure only line load, track tightness and torque in the reeling. Because of this, the real tightness of the reel cannot be controlled by the modern technology, in the reeling process; therefore the control and adjustment of the tightness inside the reel are indeed more empirical nowadays.
In addition to an ocular reel examination, it is felt, to examine the reel in the direction of both the shaft of the reel and the radius by measuring different properties from the reel. The parallel with the axis measurings describe the good quality of the transversal profile of the paper. Change of the properties of the reel in the direction of the radius the hardness of the reel is again describing the reeling event.
The biggest problem from an uneven parallel with the shaft of the reel CD-cross section profile is a consequence from the air which gets to the reel and can cause the slide of the reel between the layers and even the falling of the reel. When the CD-profile of the reel is not a straight line, the reeling nip will be close to the direction of the shaft of the reel in the direction of the radius of only the forming reel from the thickest sections. In the sections, where the reel is smaller in the direction of its radius and in that case reeling nip will be open more air than if the roller nip would be evenly shut gets in the reel, whereby the reeling profile is direct. When the CD-profile is uneven, the forming ridges will prevent out in the direction of the radius of the reel to the thicker sections of the reel in the entrance of the air which has got in the reel, whereby the air, which reduces the friction and makes the forming of the even and of the good quality reel more difficult essentially stays.
The simplest measuring method for the measuring of the quality of the forming reel is a roding of the reel on the tree stick. Both the voice frequency which is created this way and the bouncing of the tree stick for the surface of the reel describe the hardness of the reel. The automated application of this kind of a measuring is called often with the name, “Back tender's friend”, where the hardness profile of the reel is measured with a measure wheel which scans the surface of the reel. Other known methods are a ball bouncing method, Schmidt's hardness indicator and Rho indicator (Beloit). Some of the known methods also are the Cameron test, the tightness measuring and the J-line test. Older methods are a density measuring, which is made by weighing the reel at regular intervals by means of slabbing. The thickness information and grammage of the web can also be calculatorily used to measure the density. The parallel with the shaft of reels variation can be studied by also measuring the diameter or perimeter measure variations.
The reeling event is typically commanded with the help of the line load of the reeling nip, the future track tightness and center paragraph. These so-called reeling parameters change during the reeling for example so that when making a so-called hard bottom, bigger control parameters which then will be reduced when the reeling will proceed will be used to the parameters at the beginning of the reeling. In the CD-direction of the web track to the profiles of the reel, that is, the CD-profiles of the reel is influenced with the oscillating of the reel. With the procedure it is attempted to the fact that the CD-directional (thickness) variations which appear in the web track would not cumulate in the reel to the same section.
In connection with the level of the technique, one can state that in EP publication number 0517830 B1 has been presented, whereby with the help of the stretch slips and/or pressure sensors, censored, a reeling reel-up measuring data to be obtained for example division data of the strain, which it is that the values of the modulus of elasticity of the web in the direction of the radius and tangent of the reel the help can be used to determine and the support powers of the material web during the bottom forming of the reel. Also for example capacitive, fiber optical EMFi transparency sensors can naturally be used instead of the stretch slips and pressure sensors that have been meant for the measuring of the CD-power profile of the nip.
A generally known custom to reduce the CD-profile mistakes of the reel a little is the oscillating 10-50 mm back and forth. In that case, however, this will lead into the problem that at the same time trim-dissipation are caused to both ends of the reel, in other words an oscillating movement of the reel has to be cut at both heads thereof.
Already it is also known that the profile of temperature tightness and track tightness can be measured from the web track in the CD-direction of the web. This kind of a measuring principle is known for a FI patent publication number 80522 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,233.
Already it is still after knowing that micro wave radar, an ultrasound etc., the laser can be used to measure the width and radius of the forming and/or forming reel and the CD-profile of diameter/the radius. In that case it will be seen with the help of the width measuring of the reel if the inner structure of the reel changes and the inner layers of the reel try to slide in the CD-direction and this way “to gush out.” This way one can act when the oscillation of the reel is not needed from the traditions any more. One way of measuring, which relates to laser measuring, is known from the applicant's earlier SE patent number 521580 (PCT/SE03/00363), where it is measured instead of the CD-profile the form of the reeling nip locally in the MD-direction.
Another measuring way, which represents the nearest level of the technique to the invention in question, is known from a publication number EP 845655, where the measuring of the profile of the surface of the reel has been presented. According to the presented solution, the measuring head which measures the distance to the surface of the reel goes in parallel in the axis direction of the reel with it at the end of the regular distance. Then the deviations in the CD-profile of the reel can be found out with the movement of the measuring head.
In order to CD-profile a material web reel actively, there is ready known as such three different principles.    A) from its profile the bottom of the reel is softened to the one which had weakened so that the web layers to be reeled will be saved over them    B) “Trim” information is utilized, for the diameter of the machine reel optimization and    C) There is applied the principle, which is known from the publication DE 1077192, according to which the bottom of the machine reel is profiled with the help of the wedge of the water cutting shifting device.
There is previously known a follow-up device of the CD-directional hardness profile of the reel, which is developed by Metso Paper, Inc. and which is suitable for so-called pope reel-ups, where the changes of machine reels are relatively little. This follow-up device will include the measuring head arranged in the free end of the lever-like turning load tool, which is, when the diameter of the reel increases, against the surface of the reel. However, the weakness of this follow-up device is that the follow-up device is not suitable for reel-ups, where the diameter of the reel will increase remarkably, because the measuring geometry of the follow-up device changes and causes the mistake, which causes considerable investment problems and because the follow-up device requires considerably much space.
Indeed, generally can be stated that the level of the technique describes methods and systems which can be used to follow the CD-profiles of a reel or web.